Milikku
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Ah, iya. Ehm ... Se-selamat ulang tahun. Maaf terlambat mengucapkannya." Mochizou berkata gugup. "Se-semoga kau semakin baik, toko mochi-mu juga semakin laris, dan ... ka-kau balas me-mencintaiku." Mochizou menyodorkan kado yang tadinya disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya./Setting lihat di A/N. RnR?


**Milikku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamako Market (c) Naoko Yamada and Reiko Yoshida**

 **Warning:** Semi Alternative Reality(?), Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setting lihat di Author's Note**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ada apa?!" Mochizou berlari ke arah Tamako. Kado yang berada di tangannya tadi langsung disimpan di dalam jaketnya. Begitu pula dengan penghuni Usagiyama lain yang datang bersama dirinya.

Tamako menoleh ke belakang, dapat dilihatnya hampir semua penghuni Usagiyama berdiri di sana. "Dia sekarat!" ucapnya. " _Mochi_ -nya tersangkut di tenggoroka–"

' **puk, puk, puk!'**

"Tamako, Bertahanlah!" Mochizou dengan wajah panik menepuk-nepuk punggung Tamako.

Badan Tamako berguncang, dikarenakan tepukan Mochizou. "Aa-a ...," Ia mengibaskan tangannya kepada mereka semua. "bukan, bukan aku ..."

Ayah Tamako datang dan berjongkok di samping Tamako. "Tamako, coba sini ayah lihat."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengambil alih Sang burung bangsawan bernama Dera itu ke tangannya. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia membalikkan badan burung itu. Mengguncangnya, menariknya, kemudian menurunkannya dengan cara disentak-sentak. Sedangkan wajah Dera entah sudah seperti apa.

"Ah ... Burung itu, ya?" Mochizou menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sesuatu berwarna putih dan berbentuk bulat keluar dari mulut Dera, membuat semua orang bernapas lega.

"Keluar!" Seru beberapa orang yang ada di sana.

Wajah burung berbulu putih itu pun menampakkan kelegaan. _Mochi_ yang sudah keluar ditelan kembali. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak terbalik lagi. Semuanya sudah normal.

"MOCHI OKEEE!" **(*)** Teriaknya.

"Ahh ... untunglah!" Gadi yang sangat polos itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan lemas. Diambilnya Dera dari tangan Sang Ayah, dan dipeluknya burung itu. "Mengejutkan saja! Maaf ya."

* * *

 **~Milikku~**

* * *

Mochizou tersentak saat tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal. "Aku tidak memberikan hadiah padanya lagi!" Tergambar jelas ekspresi penyesalan di wajah tampannya.

"Apa aku harus pergi kembali ke sana untuk memberinya hadiah?" gumamnya bertanya. "Ah, tapi jamnya sudah lewat. Ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya lagi. Dasar payah." Mochizou berjalan bolak-balik di samping tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan apa rencana yang cocok untuk itu. Tidak mungkin, kalau tahun ini ia juga tidak memberi hadiah pada orang yang disukainya itu. Ralat, lebih tepatnya yang ia cintai.

Pandangannya jatuh kepada dua kaleng yang tersambung oleh benang. Itu alat komunikasinya bersama Tamako. Terlintas ide berlian di kepalanya, membuat bibir tipisnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman yang manis.

Ia mengambil kaleng itu dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dibukanya jendela bertirai putih itu. Mochizou menatap jendela yang berada disebrang jendela kamarnya. Ya, itu adalah jendela kamar Tamako. Lampu di ruangan itu tampak masih hidup, membuat senyumannya semakin melebar.

Lelaki yang merupakan sahabat Tamako sedari kecil itu, menepukkan kedua tangannya berulang-ulang dengan keras sambil terus menatap jendela kamar di depannya. Dalam hati ia harap-harap cemas, semoga saja Tamako masih belum tidur dan akan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"He? Mouchizou!"

Mouchizou tersenyum saat melihat Tamako membuka jendela dan menyapanya. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan semacam plastisin itu ke dalam kaleng yang satu, kemudian dilemparnya kaleng itu. Dan Tamako mengerjap polos, saat benda itu melayang. Mouchizou menepuk jidatnya.

' **klontang ...'**

Bunyi berisik itu terdengar, saat kaleng dengan benang yang dilempar mochizou jatuh ke lantai kamar Tamako.

Tamako tampak terkejut dan dengan gugup mengambil kaleng itu. Dengan pelan didekatkannya kaleng itu ke mulutnya. "Ada apa, Mochizou? Ganti."

"Bisa bertemu di depan rumah? Ganti."

"Untuk apa? Ganti."

"Ada sesuatu. Ganti."

"Uhm ... baiklah. Tunggu aku ya. Ganti."

"Ya."

Tamako melempar kaleng itu ke Mochizou kembali, dan ditangkap Mochizou dengan baik. Mochizou bergerak cepat, mengambil hadiah yang sudah rapi dibungkus itu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

 **~Milikku ~**

* * *

Kedua anak penjual _mochi_ itu saling bertatapan.

"Hm ... Mochizou?" Tamako menarik lengan baju Mochijou.

Mochizou tersentak. "Y-ya?"

"Eng ... 'kan kau yang memanggilku," ucapnya.

"Ah, iya. Ehm ... Se-selamat ulang tahun. Maaf terlambat mengucapkannya." Mochizou berkata gugup. "Se-semoga kau semakin baik, toko _mochi_ -mu juga semakin laris, dan ... ka-kau balas me-mencintaiku." Mochizou menyodorkan kado yang tadinya disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Perempuan bersurai hitam itu mengambil hadiah yang diberikan Mochizou.

' **blush'**

Tamako merasakan seluruh darah naik ke wajahnya menyebabkan wajahnya terasa panas. Tamako sendiri tak tahu apa penyebab wajah–terutama bagian pipinya menjadi panas seperti ini. Dan ini semua terasa semakin mengganggu saat ia turut merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

 _Refleks_ , ia memegang dadanya. "Mo-Mochizou, ke-kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Ap-apakah aku sakit?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Mochizou menatap Tamako bingung.

"Mo-Mochizou, aku ... teringat ka-kata Midori-chan. Katanya, ka-kalau jantung berdetak cepat dan pipi merona i-itu artinya ak-aku sedang jatuh cinta. Apakah itu benar?"

Mochizou menatap Tamako dengan pandangan serius. "Yah, walaupun bukan itu saja. Tetapi itu salah satunya."

"Ka-kalau begitu aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Karena saat itu ... Midori-chan bilang aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Eng ... kalau tidak salah, katanya karena sifatku pada saat bersamamu berbeda. Tetapi aku tidak tahu ..." Tamako memiringkan kepalanya.

Mochizou yang mulai mengerti apa maksud perkataan Tamako tersenyum dan memeluk Tamako dengan erat. "Kalau begitu kau milikku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Setting: Episode 1, saat seluruh penghuni Usagiyama lupa memberi kado untuk Tamako.**

Haihai ^^ Hahaha jadi ceritanya saya udah baper duluan, padahal baru nonton 5 episode Tamako market. Jadinya langsung buat deh xD /yha

FIX SAYA NGESHIP MOCHIZOUTAMAKO!

Sekian dari saya(?), BHAY.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
